The Devil's Favorite Angel
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Backyard wrestler Kassie gets a once in a lifetime opportunity to become a professional wrestler. Her skills are up to par with the best of the best. But when a certain demon takes interest in her, can she control her inner desires? Kane/OC. Rated MA for mature audiences only!
1. Watchful Eyes

**Chapter 1: Watchful Eyes**

Hi, there. You're obviously reading this due to a peak in your curiosity. Well, let me start by saying this adventure you've decided to join me on, isn't your typical romance novel. Your typical romance novels consist of the pretty blond girl who needs rescuing by a knight in shining armor from some dragon or witch. No, this story is nothing of the sort. If you're still here, then I suppose I should begin.

To start things off, I guess you need to be informed of who I am. My name's Kassie. With a K, not a C like everyone assumes. I currently reside in the wonderful state that is Colorado. My living situation is complicated. At 26-years-old, I'm still living with my mom due to my uncanny ability to not hold down a job and my mother's sorry excuse for a boyfriend, named Rick. I'm not your typical looking woman. I'm not tall and fake. I'm actually quite short in stature, standing at an impressive 5'3''. I blame genetics for that mishap. My frame may be small, but I promise you, it's all muscle. Guess all those years as a kid playing tackle football with my three older brothers paid off. Nobody messes with me, not anymore. I finally started standing up for myself in the 6th grade when I sent a fellow classmate to the hospital for calling me a freak.

To both the younger and older generations on this planet, my appearance can only be described as "unique". With my short red pixie styled hair, striking emerald green eyes, fair skin, and particular odd taste in clothing and accessories, I'm quite the sideshow attraction. My body is covered in ink, each delicately placed design giving onlookers a closer look into what I'm all about. I enjoy simple everyday things like writing, reading, and music. However, you would think someone my age would be past the whole wrestling phase; however, I'm not. In all honestly, it's my passion. I practice the sport on the weekends in my friend's home-made ring. My mom thinks it's a great way for me to release any pent up frustration I may be keeping hidden inside. Although, I can't say the same for her douchebag boyfriend. He often challenges me during his drunken stupors, and always gets his ass handed to him. One punch and he's out cold for the night. My mother appreciates this; it saves her from the abuse that usually follows his outrageous actions after ingesting one too many beers. I don't mind it, honestly. It keeps me on my toes and gives me a practice dummy when I'm outside of the ring.

It's a sunny Saturday afternoon, a perfect day for me to brush up on my skills. I let the music blasting from my stereo entrance me as I tighten up my gloves, ensuring a tight fit. A loud hard bang on my door is barely audible over my choice in music. I let my eyes roll as I cease the noise to a halt.

"Kid, get your ass downstairs! There's somebody here for you." I grimaced at this statement. Not only because it was the slurred voice of the man I refuse to call my step-father, but I could smell the scent of booze perforating under my door. I gave an irritated sigh as I wrapped my gloved hand around the doorknob. I swung the door open quickly, stepping aside to allow the drunk to fall flat on his face, spilling his prized beer all over the carpet.

"Ahh, you bitch! Look what you made me do!" I concealed the sarcasm in my voice as I drew in a breath and stepped over his body.

"Don't invade people's personal space." He suddenly grabbed ahold of my ankle, causing my head to snap back in his direction, glaring daggers through his glazed-over eyes.

"W-When I get up, I'm going to make you regret the day you were ever born!" I decided to silence his babbling with a swift boot to the jaw, rendering him unresponsive. Guess he'll know to keep his trap shut next time.

"Been there, done that." I retreated downstairs, my heavy biker boots stomping with every step. In the living room, sat my mother and two other guests: My best friends, Rex and Hayden, who were also members of the "Don't Fuck With Me" club. Hayden gave me a grin, showing off her pearly white teeth that were hidden behind black lipstick.

"You ready to kick some ass?" She questioned, pounding her fist into her palm as if it were an opponent's skull.

"I'm always ready." Hayden and Rex were brother and sister, twins to be precise, both of them mirroring the other's appearance. If they were both the same gender, it would be almost impossible to tell them apart. I turned my attention towards my mother, who smiled that sweet smile of hers and gave me a long embrace. She always supported me in any decisions I made. She never missed a match, always sitting in the front row, cheering me to victory. She placed a tender kiss on my head and handed me a water bottle that contained my favorite energy drink, cold as ice and ready to go.

"Don't overdo it tonight, baby. You know how much I worry about you." I stifled a laugh and nodded my head, taking a few sips of my drink.

"I know, Mama. I'll be fine, as always." Rex appeared beside me, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"You know we're always looking out for our big sis, Mama. Don't you worry about anything. We got this." Gotta love Rex and his overconfident persona. My eyes glanced upwards to see my mom's sweet smile. There was nothing this woman wouldn't smile at. She was just that type of person. Always optimistic.

"Let me know how everything goes." My lips curled upwards into a smirk as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will. And please call me if that idiot gives you any trouble."

I took a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself for the fight I was about to enter in. Hayden patted me on the back as my theme song began to play.

"We got your back, Kass. Make us proud." I appeared on stage, the music booming, and the crowd standing on their feet, cheering as loud as 500 fans could cheer. Making my way down to the ring, I observed my opponent standing in the ring: A toothpick from Arizona. Does she really think she's going to stand a chance against me? I've been doing this for the last 6 years. I think I know what I'm doing. My lips pressed into a hard line as I stepped between the ropes, starring her down. The bell rang, the referee giving us the signal to start the match. Crushing her with a clothesline, I proceeded to drag her to the corner, placing her on the top turnbuckle. A loud war cry escaped my lips as I delivered my signature move: Nightmare Kiss. Let's see her get up from that. I hooked her leg, placing all my weight on top of her sternum, pinning her for the three count. Getting back to my feet, the referee raised my arm in victory, my theme song echoing among the eruption of applause from the crowd. I jumped up onto the second turnbuckle, throwing my fists into the air. My eyes suddenly locked with someone from the audience. A lump formed in my throat, my heartbeat now in my ears, everything now falling deaf as I stared hypnotized at a rather large man, one blue eye and one very captivating white eye. Who was this gorgeous man that stood below me? Why did I feel so paralyzed under his watchful eye? My thoughts were interrupted by Rex and Hayden's music bringing me back to reality. They ran down the ramp, sliding in the ring, hoisting me up onto their shoulders, parading me around the ring like some kind of trophy. Those two are always over the top. I was placed on my feet as my eyes scanned the audience looking for the mysterious two-toned eye man. Nowhere to be seen. I grimaced in disappointment as I exited the ring with the crowd chanting my name.

"You flattened her like a pancake, Kassie!" Rex shouted, still pumped up by my rather quick victory. I took a few gulps of water, wiping my mouth with the back of my glove.

"I don't think you've ever won a match that quickly!" I gave Hayden a smug look as I chucked an empty water bottle at her head, missing by only an inch. We all shared a laugh before the referee interrupted us.

"Excuse me, but I have something for you, Kassie." He handed me a long white envelope with my name scribbled on the front. My brow pinched together as I flipped it over, tearing it open. I pulled out a letter and what looked like…a plane ticket? What the hell is this? I opened up the letter and began reading it to Rex and Hayden.

"_Dear Miss Kassie,_

_I've been observing you very closely and you've caught my interest. Your wrestling abilities are some of the best I've seen from a woman. Enclosed is a plane ticket for our next show in Seattle, Washington. All of your accommodations have been seen to and we hope to see you this Monday night on RAW._

_Regards,_

_Vincent Kennedy McMahon_

_CEO, President of World Wrestling Entertainment co."_

There was a stunned silence in the room as I re-read the letter about twenty times, trying to process this information.

"Dude…Mr. McMahon? _The _Mr. McMahon?" Rex snatched the letter from my grip, reading it for himself. I stared at the twins as their jaws dropped in pure shock. They were going to swallow flies if they weren't careful. Hayden suddenly grabbed me, pulling me into a bear hug, spinning me around as if I had won the lottery.

"Holy shit, Kassie! Do you know what this means?" The poor girl almost had tears in her eyes as she stood there, wide-eyed, awaiting my response. I blinked, completely oblivious as to what she said.

"Kass, seriously, do you not know who Vince McMahon is?" Rex questioned, both of them now in my face. What was this, an interrogation? I blinked once more, still not quite sure what was going on.

"Sorry, but no." If their jaws could hit the floor, they probably would have. What in the world are they so shocked about?

"This means you're going to become a professional wrestler!" What? There's no possible way…I re-read the letter one more time. I was going to be on RAW. Maybe I'll see that mysterious man again.


	2. Mystery Savior

**Chapter 2: Mystery Savior**

The letter from Vince was still rattling my brain as I walked up to my front door and dug in my pocket for my keys. As I went to put my key in the lock, I was stopped by the sound of glass breaking and the slurred voice of Rick screaming incoherently. My eyebrows knitted together as my mouth formed a scowl. He was at it again. And if my speculations were correct, he was taking it out on my defenseless mother. I quickly unlocked the door, swinging it open to find my mother on the floor and Rick standing over her, guzzling down the last few drops of his beer. From the looks of it, he had an entire twelve pack. Anger boiled inside me as I stared at him, hate burning in my eyes. 

"This is the last time you'll ever defy me, you stupid wench!" In a flash, I was standing in front him, my fist wrapped around his. His glossy eyes blinked in shock as my grip only got tighter. 

"Let go of me!" Twisting his arm behind his back, I took his legs out from behind, sending him to his knees. I pressed my lips against his ear as he struggled against my grip. However, being drunk, his reflexes were not the best. 

"You're going to leave and never come back. If you do, I'll make damn sure you don't make it out of here alive." I was practically seething with rage as he tilted his head back, glancing into my burning green orbs. 

"You've made your grave, you little bitch…" Suddenly, his elbow caught me on the cheekbone, causing me to release my grip. I stumbled back, my hand clutching my face, feeling blood fill up my mouth. I swallowed the metallic tasting liquid, my heart dropping into my stomach. This asshole _actually_ had the nerve to lay a hand on me. Kudos to him. I rose from my knees, my eyes piercing into Rick's soul, blood trickling over my bottom lip. Rick got back up, staring me down like I was his prey. I kept my guard up, showing him no weakness as he approached me, grabbing me by my hair. I winced in pain as he lifted me up off the ground, my feet now hanging freely beneath me. 

"I'm only going to tell you this one time. You're garbage. Your father never wanted you. That's why he left you here all alone. And quite frankly, I don't blame him. I mean, honestly, who would want a disrespectful piece of shit like you for a kid? I wouldn't. And now, I'm going to make my promise come true." What promise is he talking about? _You'll regret the day you were ever born. _Oh, that promise. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and closed my eyes, preparing my body for a beating. 

"Put the girl down." My eyes snapped open and glanced over towards the door. It was _him. _That man in the audience. He was clouded in darkness but with what I could see, he was the type of person you don't fuck with. He was massive in size. A good 7 feet tall would be pretty accurate. His body was toned with muscles, far beyond what Rick's stick shaped self could ever amount to. I felt that spark again despite the current predicament I was in. Why was he here? I was a nobody. Why would he risk his own life in an attempt to save mine? I drew in a breath to say something but was stopped when Rick turned to look at me. 

"I don't think so, freak show. The girl is mine." I had no time to react before I was thrown into the glass mirror behind me. My head cracked, thick glass showering my body as I landed on the floor with a heavy thud. I could feel my world becoming dark as I lifted my head and watched the mystery man wrap his hand around Rick's throat. The exchange of words fell deaf on my bleeding ears as I gave one last huff and collapsed. 

I came to after what seemed like a lifetime, my eyes cracking open to an extremely bright light being shined in my eyes. I quickly shut them, groaning in response, my head throbbing. 

"Kassie, can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?" The voice was distorted as were all my other senses except pain. What the hell happened? I began a coughing fit, struggling to breath as I was forced upwards by strong arms. 

"Easy, Kassie, easy." The fit ceased as quickly as it came about, my lungs desperate for air. I was laid back down on what felt like a hospital gurney. Great. I hate hospitals. 

"Kassie, can you tell me where you are right now?" This man's voice was terribly irritating and I was ready to punch him in the mouth. I cleared my throat, my chest rattling with pain as my dry lips parted, drawing in a cold breath. 

"I can tell you where you're going to be if you don't stop screaming in my fucking ear…" That seemed to do the trick as the only sound I could hear was my own labored breathing and the constant beeping of a heart monitor. 

"Kassie, you're in a hospital. You were brought here after we found you unconscious in your home. Can you remember anything that happened tonight?" Does this guy ever shut up? I groaned with annoyance, trying my best to move my hand to cover my burning eyes from the light. 

"Turn out that light and I'll tell you everything." My demands were met as I became shrouded in darkness. I sighed contently, finally being able to open my eyes. I saw better in the dark anyhow. Doctors said it had something to do with the way my eyes reacted to sunlight when I was a child. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as I remembered my mother laying on the floor last night. I sat straight up, ignoring the debilitating agony coursing through my body. 

"Where's my mother? Is she ok? What did that fucker do to her? I need to see her!" My words were traveling at a million miles an hour as the doctor joined me beside my bed, followed my two nurses. 

"Kassie, relax. Your mother's going to be fine. She has a minor concussion and some bruising but she'll be fine. Now, please, just try and relax. Slow, deep breaths. Can you tell us what happened?" I sighed heavily, my hand resting on my forehead, trying to recall the events of what happened. 

"It's a little blurry…" My mind desperately searched for the fragmented pieces of information regarding what happened but it was difficult. I had a severe headache and with all the babbling these people were doing, it wasn't exactly helping the recollection process. 

"That's ok, Kassie. You have a severe concussion so try not to strain yourself. You don't have to remember everything at one time. Every little bit you can tell us will help tremendously." I let out another sigh and tried to clear my mind, closing my eyes. I let my body relax and began to go back mentally in time to last night's events. 

"I'm walking up to my house…I'm trying to find my keys…" The doctor quickly gave a notepad and a pen to one of the nurses who began writing frantically. 

"What else, Kassie? What happened next?" 

"I hear screaming…glass breaking…it's Rick. He's intoxicated." I feel my lips press in a hard line, my eyebrows knitting together, my eyelids trembling. 

"I go inside…my mother's on the ground unconscious…the floor's littered with empty beer cans." I pause, taking in another breath, my hands beginning to shake. The doctor glances at the other nurse and whispers something into her ear. She quickly exits the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. 

"You're doing great, Kassie. Keep going." A sharp intake of air stabbed my lungs as my face scrunched up, showing signs of discomfort. 

"I walk in…Rick's hovering over my mom…he's going to hit her…" The heart monitor detects an increased level of anxiety as my heart begins to pound faster, my blood pressure rising. 

"It's ok, Kassie. You're in a safe place. Does he hit her?" My breathing becomes erratic as sweat beads form on my forehead. 

"No. I stop him. I detain him for a few minutes…he elbows me in the face...there's blood on my hands…he grabs my hair…and…" I trail off, the rest of my memories going blank. I clench my jaw in frustration. Everything else after that is black. 

"I can't remember…" I feel a hand on my shoulder, my eyes opening back up, my heart sinking into my stomach. I know something else happened. I just can't seem to put my finger on what it was. 

"You did great, Kassie. Don't worry about the rest. That's up to the police to figure out." A hard lump forms in my throat as I sit there, staring at my bandaged hands. I've got to remember what happened. If I don't, it'll drive me insane. My thoughts were once again brought to an end as the door swung open. I lifted my head up to see Rex and Hayden rushing towards me. 

"Kassie! Oh, my god! Are you ok?" Hayden's voice was full of concern and worry as she took my hand in hers. Rex cupped my head in his hands, looking me over. 

"Did Rick do this to you?" His tone was dark and brooding. I blinked, not giving him an answer. His facial expression went from concern to rage as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Hayden glanced at me as if asking my permission to chase after him. A simple nod of my head and she was gone, calling his name down the hall. My lungs let out an exasperated sigh as I laid back, pressing a small button on the rail beside me, lifting up the upper half, so I was now sitting upright. A knock on my door brought me back to reality. A nurse walked in, syringe in hand. 

"Hey, there. I've got you some pain medicine." Oh, thank god. It's about time. The nurse injected the clear liquid into my IV and tossed the syringe away. 

"Alright, you're all set. You should be feeling relief within the next couple of minutes. Just press the nurse button if you need anything." I gave her a nod and she left, Hayden walking in right after her. She closed the door and sat down beside my bed. 

"I got Rex calmed down. I found him walking outside with his pocket knife in his hand. I swear he's going to end up in jail." I let out a slight chuckle, the medicine making its way through my veins. Hayden's expression changed as she glanced at the door, then back at me. 

"As I was walking down the hall, I saw someone asking a nurse about you. I didn't get a good look at his face but…he was extremely tall and buff." My eyes widened as I remembered the mystery man who saved me from Rick. 

"I believe that's the guy I saw last night after my match." Hayden got a puzzled look on her face. I could tell she was trying to think of who I was talking about. Her jaw suddenly dropped, her eyes becoming wide. 

"Did he have two different colored eyes?" I nodded, wondering what was going through her mind. She then proceeded to jump up and down like she had won the lottery. 

"Oh, my god, Kass! I know who he is!"


	3. Electric Attraction

**Chapter 3: Electric Attraction**

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Hayden knows this guy? How? I expected some sort of explanation come out of her mouth but nothing came out. Instead, I got a wide-eyed Goth girl in my face, staring into my soul with her big blue eyes. 

"Well, aren't you curious as to know who you're new secret admirer is?" I let out a chuckle, glancing down at my lap. 

"Please, Hayden. Nobody's attracted to me." She suddenly stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips definitely. You don't ever want to argue with either Hayden or Rex. They're the type of people who will stand there and argue back at you until you give up. Hayden glared at me as she pursed her lips out. 

"And just how in the world did you come to that conclusion, missy?" My shoulders gave a shrug as I let out a breath of air I had been holding in. 

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm 26-years-old and have never had a boyfriend." Hayden's jaw suddenly drops, my sudden confession reducing her to complete silence. Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud. 

"Are you serious?! Kass, you've never had a boyfriend? Like ever?" I shook my head, embarrassment written all over my face as my cheeks began to turn a bit pink. She took a step back, her mouth agape, her eyes wide. C'mon. This can't possibly be that much of a shock. 

"It's not that big of a deal, Hayden. There are a lot of women out there who have never loved somebody else." My nonchalant tone about the whole thing was what Hayden couldn't get wrapped around her head. I assume she believed that I had the same amount of boyfriends as she's had in the past. Which I can't count on ten fingers. 

"Kassie, this is why you hardly ever smile anymore. You need someone in your life. If you don't get one now, you'll grow old and die alone." I scoffed, my eyes rolling as I laid back on my bed. 

"Gee, thanks. That's real helpful." She sighed, bending over to me, placing a kiss on my forehead. I tensed a bit, not sure if Hayden showing affection to me like this was a good idea. 

"C'mon, Kass. You know I mean well. Listen…Rex and I just want to see you happy. You've been really down in the dumps lately." My teeth clenched tightly as my eyes narrowed down at my hands. I let out a huff of air, my thoughts sending me into my own little world. Suddenly, a knock at the door broke the serious moment. Hayden approached the door, turning the lights back on as she peaked out. She snapped her head back towards me, her eyes wide as saucers. 

"Kass, it's him!" Hayden whispered frantically. My heart began to race, my stomach filling with butterflies. 

"What should I do?" I slid my tongue between my lips, parting them slightly. 

"Let him in." She stared at me for a moment before opening the door, stepping back to let him by. He took a few steps in, the light now illuminating his giant figure, our eyes instantly locking. I was speechless. He was more handsome than I had imagined. He had a serious presence about him, which made him that more intriguing to me. Was he the one who brought me here? Did he take care of me until an ambulance arrived? Why did he save me? Hayden leaving the room brings me back as I blink, swallow the hard lump that has now forced its way up into my throat. I tried to say something, anything to break the uncomfortable awkward silence between us. He spoke for me, parting his lips and drawing in a breath, his two-toned eyes piercing my green ones. 

"How are you feeling? You took a nasty hit." I scrambled my thoughts to come up with an answer for him but found myself still staring at him like some kind of creep, my mouth hanging open. 

"Did that hit render your ability to speak?" My mouth shut, staring at him, my expression now becoming serious. How can you go from worrying about me to challenging my intelligence? 

"I'm very capable of that motor function, thank you." My snarky remark received a smirk from the man standing at the end of my bed. 

"Did I say something funny?" He shook his head, licking his lips in the process. Holy hell. That was actually…kind of sexy. I mentally shook myself of the cobwebs, finding my equilibrium. 

"Not at all. You're very outspoken. I find that to be a good quality in a woman." I folded my arms across my chest, tilting my head back slightly. 

"I would appreciate an explanation as to why you showed up at my house and brought me here." His expression turned from playful to serious as he regained his composure. 

"I saw you were in need of assistance." Assistance? Who the hell does this guy think he is? A scoff escaped past my lips. 

"I was perfectly capable of handling him myself." His eyebrow arched, his curiosity now peaked. What? Does he think I'm lying? 

"Really now? When I saw you, you were hanging by your scalp in the air." This guy's a real smart ass. I huffed, closing my eyes and laying back. 

"I didn't need your help." I could feel his eyes burning holes into my soul as I glanced up to see a surge of anger rush through him. 

"Would you rather have been left there to die? Not a very honorable death." I gave yet another heavy sigh, knowing there was some truth behind his words. I began to fidget with my hands, my expression turning soft. 

"Maybe you're right." The thick tension seemed to evaporate as he approached the chair that sat beside me. 

"He didn't seriously hurt you did he?" His voice was low and full of genuine concern. I tried to conceal the nervousness in my voice as I continued to keep my gaze averted from his own. 

"No. I'm fine." He nodded his head, a smile playing his features. I couldn't help but share one of my own rarely seen happy moments as I began to blush hard. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. He's cute when he smiles. 

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done to him if he had." My heart fell into my stomach, my breath hitching in my throat. Does he really think that? Perhaps this was all nothing. Maybe it's all in my head, fucking with all my already damaged emotions. He took notice of my facial expression, leaning over towards me slightly. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" I came to, glancing at him, our eyes locking once again. The surge of electricity courses through my veins, my thoughts going haywire. 

"Y-yeah…Thanks. You know, for saving my ass." He let out a slight chuckle, his lips curling upwards to reveal his unbelievably charming smile. 

"No need to thank me. I was just protecting our company's newest diva." Do what? My mouth fell open, shock now washing over me. 

"Don't you remember the letter you received from Vince? I took extreme measures to make sure it was delivered to you." That's why he showed up in the audience. 

"Yeah, I got it. But…does that mean you work for Vince?" He gave a proud nod, his eyes beaming. 

"You would be correct. I'm a veteran in this business. One of the best." Words escaped me as I continued to gawk at him like some kind of crazy stalker. 

"After what happened to you, I was ordered to accompany you on your trip. Only with your permission, of course." I took in some air, my face now as red as my hair. 

"Uh…yeah. Just seems a little sudden." Another chuckle echoed in my ears, his expression now turning me into jelly. 

"Sorry about that. I'll see to it that you arrive safely." A sensation I had never experienced before washed over me. Was this even possible? This sudden sense of attraction to a complete stranger? Has this been achieved by others like me? I was turning into mush in front of this man who I have only known for a whole ten minutes. His teeth scraping his bottom lip broke my concentration, my heart dropping into my stomach. How could seemingly harmless motions affect me like this? 

"Well, Ms. Kassie, if you will excuse me, I will tend to your discharge paperwork and take you to gather your possessions." He gave me one last glance, electricity jolting my senses. He disappeared into the hallway, leaving me to my own company. What was more insane than feeling these new found emotions, was that I felt them for a man who's name I did not even know. This was more than what my brain was ready for. Was I…falling for this guy?


	4. Toxic Chemistry

**Chapter 4: Toxic Chemistry**

"Alright, Kassie, you're free to go." Finally. If there's one thing I hate more than Rick, it's hospitals. The nurse handed me a clipboard and a pen. Quickly scribbling my name on the piece of paper, I threw back the covers, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I glanced up to see the mystery man standing in the doorway, studying me from all angles. Heat rushed to my face as I bit my bottom lip, my heart rate increasing. 

"I need to get dressed." I mumbled. He gave me a sly smirk and turned around, facing the door. I shyly removed the gown, grabbing my bra and underwear that were sitting in a white bag. After fidgeting with the clasp on my bra for what seemed like an hour, I grabbed my faded torn black jeans, zipping and buttoning them in place. I looked back in the bag to see my shirt had gone missing. Glancing around the room, I found nothing. I took in a sharp breath and fixed my gaze on the man standing in the room with me. 

"I seem to have um…misplaced my shirt." I could feel the grin on his face as he revealed my shirt in his hand. 

"Couldn't resist." My face turned even hotter as I quickly snatched my shirt from his grasp, slipping it over my head. I put on my boots and stood up, trying to tame my now wild hair. 

"Are you decent now?" His voice was playful and enticing. What was this guy trying to do to me? I cleared my throat, feeling the butterflies soar into my chest. 

"Y-Yes. You can turn around." Turning on his heel, we were now face to face, about four feet from one another. Even fully clothed, I felt like I was in my birthday suit. 

"Well then, Miss Kassie, are you ready to go?" He opened the door, stepping aside. Now he's acting like a gentlemen? This guy makes no sense. I nodded my head, walking past him and into the hallway. He followed behind me as we made our way to the parking lot and up to a black Hummer. Wow. Never got to ride in one of these before. These luxury vehicles were for the rich and famous. But according to Rex and Hayden, I'll be joining them soon. My door was open and a hand was offered to me. My heart skipped a beat as I glanced up at him, lips slightly parted. I could feel sweat forming on my brow as I swallowed the lump in my throat. 

"C'mon. I won't bite you." Somehow my brain took that statement the wrong way, my face burning with embarrassment. I reluctantly placed my small hand in his giant one, feeling a wave of electric current run through me. My breath hitched, my eyes locking onto his. We stood there silently, searching one another for unknown reasons. Why was this guy being so nice to me? No one's ever been this caring. Especially a man. My thoughts were broken as I realized I was closing the gap between us. He didn't seem to notice nor care as I ran my tongue across my dry lips, drawing in a sharp breath. My conscious was having an argument with my inner self on whether or not this was a good idea. I ignored them both and found my hand lingering on his waist, feeling every inch of his toned muscles. Time seemed to slow down to a grinding halt as we were now inches apart. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, dry air entering my lungs. His scent filled my nostrils, my brain becoming lightheaded and foggy. He was simply intoxicating. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final move, but was cut short by the sound of a phone ringing. A low growl escaped his throat as we pulled back, my head still spinning. Fishing the device out of his back pocket, he pressed a button, pressing it to his ear. 

"What do you want?" I couldn't help but grin at this. He wanted it to happen to. The amount of annoyance and irritation in his voice made him that much cuter. 

"Yeah, she's with me…That's all you wanted? Why couldn't you have called me earlier?" I bit my lip, trying to hide my now Cheshire smile. 

"Alright. Yeah. Bye." He hung up, the awkward tension between us now coming to a head. There was a moment of silence between us as he stood there, staring at me. I kept my gaze averted from his, an uncomfortable feeling waving over me. 

"We should…get going." I mutter, trying my best to avoid looking into his captivating eyes. I heard him let out a sigh as if disappointed. 

"You're right." He helped me in the front seat, shutting my door and piling my belongings in the back. He climbed in the driver's side, starting up the vehicle. There was nothing but silence between us as we drove down the highway towards the hotel. Was he embarrassed about our little encounter? 

"It's Kane, by the way." I glanced over at him, seeing him concentrating on the road, a small smirk playing his features. I gave him one back, biting my lip in the process. Kane, huh? Seems fitting enough. That was all that was said as we rode the rest of the way in silence. We arrived at the hotel, pulling into the parking lot. Climbing out of the vehicle, I nervously looked towards Kane who was collecting my things from the back. 

"So, um, do we have separate rooms?" My heart was pounding in my chest, feeling like it was ready to burst. He gave me a wicked grin as he closed the door, now standing in front of me. 

"Vince thought it would be better if we roomed together." I'm going to be sleeping in the same room with Kane? My inner self was doing her little happy dance as I stood there, dumbfounded. Kane let out a light chuckle as he approached me, his intimidating size shadowing me. 

"Do you want to sleep alone?" Before I could stop myself, I shook my head silently. He flashed me another sexy smirk and picked up my bags. 

"Then it's settled." He began walking towards our room, leaving me to stand there like a statue. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks, all kinds of thoughts and scenarios playing themselves out in my head. 

"Kassie, you coming?" My name on his lips was enough to turn me into a puddle of goo. I snapped out of my little daydream, following him. As we entered the room, Kane flipped the light switch on to reveal only one king size bed. My heart skipped a beat. Not only was I sharing a room with him, but a bed as well. Do I like this idea? My inner self was running around ecstatically, screaming for joy. I made a mental note to have a talk with her later. Kane interrupted my thoughts as he placed my belongings beside the nightstand. 

"They were out of two bed rooms." Obviously. I nervously sat down on the edge of the bed, my heart thumping in my ears. Kane begun unpacking, moving gracefully around the rather small room. For someone his size, I'm shocked to see how he doesn't smack his head on the ceiling. He reached into the closet and grabbed a towel. 

"I'll be out soon. Let me know if you need anything." I nodded as he flashed me a smirk and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I released the breath I was holding in, flopping back onto the rather comfortable bed. I dug my phone out of my back pocket to see I had five new text messages. I opened them up to see they were from Hayden. Go figure. 

"_Kassie, you ok? Text me."_

"_What's going on? Is Kane with you?"_

"_You're not returning my texts. What are you two doing?"_

"_Seriously, Kass, what's the deal? Are you enjoying your new bodyguard that much?"_

"_I want details, girl, details! Make sure he uses a condom!"_

Really, Hayden? I rolled my eyes, pressing the reply button and quickly typing out a message. 

"_I'm fine, Hayden. And no, we're not doing anything like that. I just met the guy. What kind of girl do you take me for? We're in a hotel room for the night." _I press the send button, awaiting her next message. Almost instantly, a new message pops up. 

"_Glad to finally hear from you, Kass. I know you better than anyone else. I know you have some kind of feelings for him already. You're just that type of person. What are you doing?" _My eyebrows pinched together, my mouth forming a hard line. What the hell does she mean by that? I barely know him, none the less have feelings for him. I laid there, my thumb hovering over the reply button. Was I in denial? I mean, I feel nervous and jittery when I'm around him. Hell, the mere mention of his name puts me on edge. No, no. I can't possibly have these feelings. I've never felt them before so how do I know that this is what I'm feeling? I let out a heavy sigh, finally hitting reply. 

"_I'm lying on the bed. He's taking a shower. I don't know, girl. I feel really weird when I'm around him. Like, I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart pounds in my ears, I can barely breathe. I can't really explain it." _I hear the water stop, my eyes darting over to the bathroom door. A ping ringing in my ears brings me back. 

"_That's called LOVE, Kass! L-O-V-E, love! Aw, I can't believe it! Kassie's first crush! So cute!" _My face turns red as I toss my phone beside me, sitting upright. My mind began cussing Hayden out, my ears now beginning to burn with embarrassment. As I was fixing to grab my phone to reply back, the bathroom door opened, Kane stepping out in only a towel. Oh, my god. I go from blushing to full on crimson as I sit there, my eyes as big as saucers, staring at the man in front of me. I drank in every inch of his muscular figure, my stomach doing backflips. My mouth became dry as I parted my lips, taking a much needed intake of air. 

"Oh, sorry. I forgot something in my bag." His tone was very coy, as if he had forgotten the item on purpose. Beads of water dripped down his neck, rolling over each muscle in his chest and down towards his abdomen, the towel hanging loosely off his hips. His face was stained red as he wetted his dry lips. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched him stroll over to his suitcase, grabbing a pair of underwear and shutting it. I swallowed hard, all the blood in my veins heading down south. He took notice of this, his lips curling upwards into a mischievous smirk. He disappeared back into the bathroom, cracking the door slightly. Holy fucking hell. He's even sexier without clothes on. Chewing my bottom lip, I quickly grabbed my phone, sending a text to Hayden. 

"_He just came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, grinning at me. What should I do?" _My heart raced as sweat formed on my brow, desperately waiting for a text back. A ping rang out on cue as I pushed the envelope icon on my screen. 

"_Go for it, Kass! Get in there and get it over with!" _She never beats around the bush, does she? Kane came back out, this time, in a pair of loose black boxers hugging his curved hips, stopping just above his knees. He stopped in his tracks, staring me down. 

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." I glanced up nervously, swallowing the hard lump in my throat, my stomach filling up with butterflies. 

"Um, nothing. I'm fine." Fuck. I've always been a horrible liar. He flashed me another sexy smirk as he approached me, now standing but a foot away from me as I sat on the edge of the bed, my legs trembling beneath me. My eyes locked with his as he slowly bent down, his face inching closer and closer towards me. Oh, god. Is he going to…? I didn't have time to finish my panic attack as he cupped my chin with his large fingers and pressed his lips on mine, sending me into fantasyland. An electric current surged through my veins, my body frozen stiff. My brain was screaming at me to react but I couldn't move. After a few moments, our lips separated, my brain still going in a million different directions. He stared down at me, his previous smirk now a full-fledged grin. Cocky bastard isn't he? 

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." Our eyes connected as I parted my lips and took in a breath. 

"That was my first kiss."


	5. Uncharted Territory

**Chapter 5: Uncharted ****Territory**

The look that washed over Kane's face was one I hope to never see again. Pale, wide-eyed, and in complete shock…I wasn't sure if he was going to burst into a fit of rage or sorrow. It took him a moment to gather his composure, his eyes and mine locked in a starring contest. Lips parted, he drew in a breath, our eyes never leaving one another's.

"Say again?" Curling my fingers into the palms of my hands, my body trembling, I drew in a shallow breath and closed my eyes.

"That was my first kiss." How I was able to focus on what was going on with my inner self screaming profanity into my ear was beyond me. A few moments passed as we both kept quiet, studying the other with extreme concern. Running his hand through his hair, he took a seat next to me on the edge of the bed. I averted my gaze from his, a stomach churning in my stomach causing me to feel queasy. A hard lump formed in the back of my throat as I tried to take deep breaths. Why was this upsetting me so much? Most likely due to the fact that I know for a fact that despite my brain exploding with shock, I enjoyed it. But then again, who in this world didn't enjoy their first kiss? An electric current shot up my arm as I felt his large hand on top of mine. My heart felt like it was going to burst, knowing his eyes were all over me. His voice turned soft and tender as he whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." The skin on my bottom lip curled in as my teeth dug into it. I wanted to open my mouth and say something but no words could make their way to the surface. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, trying desperately to avoid those two-toned eyes of his. There was no denying it any longer. This stranger has stolen my heart right out of my chest. What was I to do? I felt his hand slowly caress my forearm, moving towards my shoulder. Goosebumps began to form on my body, the hair on the back of my neck standing at attention. His hot breath on my cheek could cause me to pass out at any moment. Turning my head towards his, our eyes locked, now inches away from one another. I bit my bottom lip, tasting a small trace of blood in my mouth, my inner self on her knees begging for me to act. Our foreheads grazed against the others, my breathing now heavy and unsteady. All I could do was watch my body on its own as my hand traveled to his muscular arm and up towards his neck. His fingertips grazed my collarbone, electric currents firing off inside my body.

"Kassie…" Oh, hell…The seductive tone in his voice was enough for me. There was no stopping it. I practically threw myself into his lap, slamming my lips on his. He was a bit taken aback but quickly recovered, returning the kiss, grabbing my thigh and swinging it over his giant legs, sitting me in his lap. The heat between our bodies made it that much more enticing. I could feel his hands tangling in my hair as I parted my lips, begging for more. I didn't need to tell this man twice, that's for sure. He obliged without argument, pulling our bodies closer together, deepening the kiss. A low moan escaped my throat as I felt his hands slide up underneath my shirt, his hands touching every inch of my skin possible. I broke the kiss for a moment, desperately trying to find my equilibrium. Quickly discarding my shirt, I was back on him like a moth to a flame. He enjoyed the new found ability to touch my pale skin as he slid his fingers under my bra hooks. I took a chance and bit his bottom lip, causing air to hitch in his throat. He took that as an invitation, unhooking my bra and getting rid of it with no real effort. It was then that I took notice of his rather apparent "issues" as I felt him rub up against my thigh, causing my face to flush red. Shock then washed over me as he slipped his hands under my ass and standing up, only to turn around, laying me down gently on the bed, his huge frame looming over me. There was no holding back anymore. No chance to turn back. No…I was caught in the spider's web of love and lust and I was falling farther and farther down into the depths of Hell. And I enjoyed it. Hell, I craved it. I was brought back to reality as I realized Kane was no longer kissing me. Did I do something wrong? Our eyes met as he stared into my glazed over emerald green eyes, a heavy atmosphere of lust lingering all around us.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He was serious. The look in his two-toned eyes said it all. My lips curled up into a smile as I reached my arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of me, locking our lips into another mind-blowing kiss. No more words were spoken as we laid there, exploring one another's body. After a few moments, our lips parted as he traveled down my throat, causing my grip on him to grow tighter. A heavy moan escaped as he took my breasts in his large hands, his tongue swirling around my collarbone. He was definitely talented for a man of his size. This only turned me on even more as I could no longer deny the need and want I felt for him. My hips bucked underneath me, his eyes glancing up towards mine. The air left my lungs as I observed his exasperated expression. It was a look I hope I get to see over and over again. It was pure magical. Sweat dripped from his brow as his glazed-over two-toned blue eyes gazed deep into my core. I bit my bottom lip out of spite, not noticing he saw this, which only made him sexier as he gave me a tantalizing smirk that could melt me in an instant. I made a mental note to pinch myself later to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Did I honestly meet this man only two days ago or was he a phantom of my past? He made me feel like nobody else ever has. Was this the feeling that Hayden told me about? Do people who are in love feel these emotions between one another? Perhaps what Kane and I obviously share together is something unique.

"Kassie…" His smooth deep voice brought me back as I blinked, now noticing he was towering over me, his legs around my waist, his hands now beside my head, supporting his weight. I was surprised to see he was not trembling like most men do. Maybe that's one of the perks of being a professional wrestler. I drank in his gorgeous figure, the cold blood in my veins now scorching my face. He was just too perfect.

"Before we do this, I need to know something. I need you to be perfectly honest with me. Do you understand?" I nodded quietly, my lips pressed into a line, now slight scared by his new demeanor.

"Are you on any kind of birth control?" My head tilted curiously to the side. Do what? Birth control? This guy just floored me.

"Um, no? You were my first kiss. You really think I would be on birth control if I've never even kissed a man until now none the less sleep with one?" I saw a smirk form on his lips. Cocky son of a…

"I figured you would say something like. You've got a smart mouth on you, Kassie. And it suits you. I don't think I would be attracted to you if you didn't have it." My inner goddess just stopped in mid-air from her aerial acrobatics she had been doing off the high beam. Did he just say what I think he did? Now would be a good time to pinch myself.

"You find me…attractive?" The puzzled expression that washed over him was actually cute. He looked like he was thinking too hard.

"And you don't?" My mouth pressed into a hard line as my eyebrows pinched together. Why would I think of myself as attractive when nobody else has before?

"Nobody's ever told me that I was so…I didn't think I was." His face softened as he laid his hand on my cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb.

"Kassie, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. And trust me; I've seen a lot of good looking women." My heart skipped a beat. My eyes lit up as I laid there, starring at this beautiful man before me with a look of pure disbelief. I could tell he wasn't lying. He wasn't the type of person that would lead people astray with lies.

"Well, when you put it that way, maybe you aren't that much of an ass." Another flash of that sexy grin of his and we were back to our previous engagement.

The atmosphere was intense. Lust, passion, and dare I say love, clouded around us as we stared into one another's eyes, both trying to read the other. The heat in the room was simply impalpable. The man above me pressed his forehead against mine, his embrace becoming full of trust and warmth. I let my eyes flutter closed as I tightened my legs around his muscular waist as we awaited the feeling of us becoming one.

"Are you sure about this? You can back out at any time. I won't force you." His tender, sweet words slithered into my ear as Kane nuzzled my neck, his pheromones mixed with the already heated atmosphere. Inhaling his intoxicating scent, my arms that were snaked around his waist now moved up from his muscular back to his broad shoulders. God, I could admire and touch his skin all day, every day. I felt his hot breath on my neck. This caused me to tighten around him. His lips parted in a smirk against my burning skin. My inner goddess began cheering in a sexy costume with a life-size Kane action figure. Wow. Mental note # 48: Destroy the evidence of me in a cheerleader outfit. Shudder.

"Is turning girls on with your teasing a turn on for you?" A chuckle escaped from his chest. This sound caused butterflies to flutter and my heart to jump up into my throat. That was downright fucking adorable. Excuse the language. Not. I deemed it to be very appropriate.

"There may be some truth to that statement, Miss Kassie." My left eyebrow arched in curiosity. Why must you be so formal, Mr. Kane?

"Well, how about we cease the small talk and just loose our senses and not stop until we are surely satisfied?" He glanced into my eyes, a smirk playing his features accompanied by striking two-toned eyes. Oh. Did I forget to tell you we know have the lights off, candles burning, and music playing? Oh, yeah. We're romantic like that. Got a problem with it? I didn't think so.

"Quite the poet aren't we? Another quality I admire in a woman." I couldn't help but flash a sexy smirk of my own. Electricity coursed through one another's veins as a look of astonishment washed over Kane's face. Didn't believe I had it in me, did you? Sexy bastard.

"Well, Miss Kassie, I believe your offer sounds exquisitely pleasing. For the both of us." Ooh, you seductive cocky bastard. You've done it now. Render yourself to me.

"Less talking, more seducing." With smoldering eyes and one last seductive smirk, he began to close the gap between our bodies' only seconds away from becoming one.

Suddenly, we both became wide-eyed…

We had forgotten to lock the door…

The door handle jiggles...

_No, not like this…_

_Oh, my god…_

_It's him…_

I suddenly lose all my senses…

Kane, please…

…save me from this **madman**.


End file.
